


My Friend, The Angel

by DawnThorn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DO NOT STEAL, F/F, Healing, How Do I Tag, Loathing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/pseuds/DawnThorn
Summary: This fanfiction started as a request from my Tumblr group chat Whittaker!master whores. Ladies and gents, here you go.It is partly a collaboration between me and @theaussietimelord from Tumblr. Sadly real life takes priority hence the following chapters after number one will be without her wonderful additions.Leave me some comments and some love please. Thank you.
Relationships: Whittaker!master/reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

You were ten, when they were found. Not far from the village where you lived. A new quarry was being built and the excavation was almost complete. At first, a single, beautiful, stone carved statue of a winged woman with her hands before her eyes was pulled from the ground. An angel left buried beneath the earth weeping as though she was mourning her own departure from the mortal realm.

There was much debate among the townspeople about where the statue would be placed. Where it would be shown off the most as it’s beauty would be the admiration of all the neighbouring villages.

Though, like any being of heaven, her divine aura was not only awe inspiring. You felt a shiver of fear run down your spine when you first saw it. Something about this angel felt wrong.

You bite back a sharp cry of pain as your uncle grabs your arm and begins to drag you away. He was a disgusting man, hell bent on finding any excuse to make your life miserable. He pulled you to face him and you could smell the liquor on his breath as he spat his words at you “You useless little bitch! I will teach you a lesson you won’t forget.” You wince at his harshness and at the thought of what was to come. Your back was still sore from the last lesson, where his belt had bit your skin.

You were sure that this time he would draw blood. You were also aware of the fact that no one would come to your rescue. You are a dreamer. A child. A mere girl. the latter making you so very insignificant in the eyes of the people. You knew what was to become of you the moment you turned 16 and were deemed a woman. Married off to an older man. You’d seen it happen before. Those lovely young girls were never the same again.

A new sense of determination settled with in you and you tore yourself from your uncle’s grip, sprinting off into the forest that boarded the village. You hoped that when he finally caught you he was furious and intoxicated enough to finish you for good, just to make the pain stop.

*

You had hid yourself away in the deep undergrowth of the forest, where only someone as small as you could disappear for hours without being noticed. The cold was eating at your skin, but you keep quiet. If you wait long enough, maybe the cold would get to you first.

“Found you!” Large calloused hands grab you from your hiding place and you can do little more than gasp in shock as he dragged you away to the town’s graveyard. Maybe, just maybe someone had listened to your prayers and it would all end soon.

He throws you against another statue of the winged woman. Or was it the same one? But how could it possibly be? You were torn from your thoughts at the sound of your uncle’s belt being unfastened. Metal fittings clashing together. You tried to crawl away with your eyes closed but were stopped almost instantly as you feel the first strike of the leather belt against your skin. You begin to shake from the pain and anticipation of a second strike. But it never comes.

Eyes still shut tight, you wait as the minutes tick by, cool wind against your bare skin making you shiver. Slowly you look up and your breath dies in your throat. The stance where you uncle had been standing was now vacant and the statue… the statue… had moved.

Wings spread wide and arms outstretched revealing a face more terrifying than anything you have ever seen. Flat eyes and sharp teeth, lips curled into a snarl.  
You could only guess that the statue was the reason you uncle disappeared. Hopefully, dead.

Slowly getting up you moved closer. You know it was dangerous to do so and that whatever the creature standing before you was, could erase you with ease. You still inch closer even if every fiber in your body was screaming to run. You are so done with running and being scared.

"Whatever you did to my uncle, can you do it to me as well? Can you please just end me so that this pain stops?" You feel the first tears in your eyes "I know, that I’m a coward that I’m weak for wanting this but I am so alone and it hurts, so much. Can you do this for me? End my suffering... please?"

The wind becomes gradually colder as dark clouds form above you. If you were superstitious, you might have believe that the heavens were crying along with you. Your arms are outstretched and you are ready. As ready as anyone could be in your place. You close your eyes, head tilting towards the sky. You wait.

The rain falls, you can hear it pelting down on the grass and stone around you, but you remain dry. Carefully you opened your eyes to see the statue had moved again. It was crouched down to your level, it's wings, so immense in comparison to your feeble form, were held above you. Keeping the rain at bay. The terrifyingly livid look on it’s face had gone, replaced by something akin to sadness and sorrow… Feelings laid bare for you. the feelings of fear you had felt towards the angel was diminished allowing an odd sense of security in this beings presence to fill you. Your vision blurred once more as tears streamed down your face. "Thank you..." It is just barely above a whisper but you are sure the angel heard you, because the next time you close your eyes, you feel cold stone against your forehead and you just know the angel is comforting you in its very own, special way.

*

You spent the next three years coming to the graveyard and talking to your guardian angel when ever you can find a moment of time. It becomes harder over the years, as you are placed in the contraption that will stop your body from being a temptation to the men.

Your chest always hurts thanks to the corset, that is way too tight and you suspect that one time the made it to tight on purpose to break some of your ribs that you would look smaller and more pleasing to the eye. A dainty little woman.

All of your knee high lace boots contain small hooks inside to cause you constant pain while you walk in hopes of deterring you from going to the graveyard. No one understands your fascination with the resting place.

For you the graveyard is a symbol of hope. Because your guardian angel is there, the statue that moves, when no one is watching. The weeping angel, that made your uncle disappear and safed you in the process.

Unfortunately it didn’t save you from your father. When he learned about the disappearance of his brother it was his belt that drew blood from your back. A sad smile graces your lips, remembering that day. The scars are deep and still hurt on occasion.

Since the first unearthing of the angels more have been erected over the years all over the graveyard and finally also in the town square.

You have lost count how many they have found so far, but there are still new angels every few weeks appearing while they dig the quarry. They give you the creeps again. It is, as if you can sense that they are an army in waiting. Waiting for their day to come and attack.

You can feel their eyes following you and yet, they don’t touch you, when you are not looking at them. You are sure it is because of YOUR angel, the one you have tied a small silver thread on her pinky, almost not noticeable, if you didn’t know what to look for.

If they could, they would make you disappear just like your uncle whenever you close your eyes. For them you are just one among many pink skins. They wouldn’t wait for THE day to come, to harm you, but they don’t dare. If they have something like a hierarchy, your guardian is currently the leader.

For whatever reason you have an allie and whatever will come, you have faith you will make it through. You lay down on the podest at the angels feet and as soon as you close your eyes the shadow of a stone wing covers you from the sunlight. A relieved sigh leaves your lips. Not having to move is nice and it eases the pain.

*

You are woken by rude shaking of your frail body and the screaming voice of your father. He is a burly and aggressive man like his brother minus the drinking.  
Your ears are ringing and you can’t make out any of the words he is screaming at you. The pain is probably also adding to the whole mess, that you can’t focus on his words. He is dragging you along by your brownish hair with hints of copper. You just close your eyes, pray, that with your backs turned your guardian angel will stop him.

His grip suddenly disappears and you fall to the ground, moaning painfully as the corset presses into your sides. Turning your body around is next to impossible, but from the corner of your eye you see your guardian standing, her arm outstretched and her face angry, full of teeth, her wings spread wide.

You close your eyes and cold, yet gentle hands lift you up without adding to the various complaining body parts of yours. Back on your own feet you open your eyes and she is back in her original position, as if she had never moved at all. One more of your problems is finally solved for good in your opinion.

*

The disappearance of your father causes a small outcry, but that’s it. He wasn’t really liked after all and the real treat is you. Just 3 more years and you will be married off, will become a respected woman and your potential husbands are also already discussed. Your silence is seen as mourning the loss of your father, but in reality you dread your wedding day.

*

You just turned 16 and you feel as if it was yesterday that your father ‘disappeared’. Today is no day to celebrate. Not for you. It is more like the end of the world has started, the end of your world at least. The corset hurts as usual as do your shoes who have over time mangled your feet and legs.

Your angel has saved you two times, but a third will be impossible. Too many eyes rendering her immobile. Your plain wedding dress is touching the ground. It is a plain high collar dress with plain long sleeves, plain gloves and an equally plain veil covering your face, which reaches down to your belly button.

You are empty inside while they lead you to the silver mine underground where your future husband will be waiting for you.

Step by step you walk towards your doom, all sound and vision is muted but you are instantly on high focus, as you feel a familiar tingle wandering down from your neck over your back. Your guardian is here, but how?

Tok, tok, tok. A walking cane on stone ground. Tok, tok, tok. Slowly approaching and dread starts to settle in your stomach.

Voices mumble in surprise and you turn slowly around, seeing a blond woman standing at the end of the aisle of the chairs.

A woman like you have never seen before. Her hair is short, only reaching down to her chin. She isn’t dressed like the women of the village. Her clothes are more of the mens fashion: black pants, a blood red button up shirt and a black vest with golden circles. She is resting her hands atop a black walking cane with a silver handle whos form you can’t make out. A cruel smile adornes her blood red lips, which, you are almost sure, is not her normal colour.

“Now isn’t that a sight to behold? I love to crush a wedding and you just made it so easy for me by unearthing my army.” Her laugh is cold and cruel. She snappes her fingers and two lights come on, illuminating two spots where weeping angels become visible.

Under your veil your eyes widen. Your guardian is standing behind that woman, the silver thread giving her away to your eyes easily.

“You shouldn’t blink, you know. They move, if you don’t look. Which reminds me…” She laughs again and taps her cane on the ground two times. The light goes out and it becomes pitch black. The people around you scream in fear and yet you feel safe, protected even, as cold, familiar stone arms wrap around you.

You are still protected by your guardian. The screams die down and the woman can be heard again as the light comes back on and you are still embraced by your angel, her wings an extra shield to prevent her fellow angels reaching you. “Now, now, now. It seems one of my pets is a little bit disobedient. I said, no survivors, when I buried you!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing this chapter: the Sisterhood of Plenitude.

Her voice chilled you down to your core. She could easily give your father and uncle combined a run for their money. The angels were dangerous, but this woman… She could make the devil bow before her and have him beg for mercy.

Another snap and the lights are out again. The protective embrace of your guardian leaves you but you can’t bring yourself to move.

The next second pain explodes in your body and you scream when cold hands heave you into the air. The light is blinding when it returns and your suddenly much more aware of the uncomfortable and compromising position you are being held in. One angel has your wrists in a one-handed grip above your head with its other hand holding up your back between your shoulders. Two more angels have a grip on one leg each. One hand at the hollow of your knee, the other on the small of your back, spreading your legs apart rather obscenely.

Beneath the veil, your eyes widen. Impossible as it seems, the woman pulls a short stick, not longer than a foot from her pant pocket. It extends even more in her hand until it was as tall as herself.

Next to her knelt your angel, hands covering her face, crouched down in fear. “Naughty pets will be punished.” She raised the staff, ready to strike and destroy the angel and your voice comes back to you. “Please! Don’t hurt her!” You know deep down, begging won't get you anywhere, but you try nonetheless. You wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for your guardian.

Your voice is still trembling, when the woman’s focus solely rests on you. “I beg you, spare her! Please….” With a shake of her wrist, the staff becomes small again and is placed back in her pant pocket.

“I wonder… what makes you so special that one of my creations goes against my orders. That it goes as far as protecting you?” Her eyes are taking in your small, white-clad form, still covered by the veil.

She prowls closer and you feel like prey beneath her intense gaze. She stops right between your legs, her cane still in her leather-gloved hand. She tears the veil away from your face and her mock curiosity morphs into anger. “I hate you. Oh, I hate you so much! Why are you ginger?!” She grabs your long braid and studies it. “What a beautiful colour and it is wasted on you.”

Your eyes widen again as she draws a sword from her cane. The blade is thin, sharp and far to near to your body. With two swift movements, almost too fast for you to notice, she cuts open the front of your wedding dress, without nicking your skin. You avert your gaze in shame when the contraptions beneath your gown become visible.

The corset, that has even leather stripes going over your shoulders, to securely keep your chest small and dainty, as well as the full leather chastity belt, with only a small slit on the front, laced with metal teeth and a small hole on the back. You know very well how much it must reek. “Disgusting.” Is all you hear from her and the shame colours your cheeks pink.

There is no warning before her blade sings again and a new, fresh pain tears through your body. It explodes in your chest as your corset is ripped open and colourful spots are dance behind your eyelids. You’re almost wishing for the darkness to take you, just to make the pain stop.

You try to blink away the tears that are forming to get a better look at the monster before you that parades around in the body of a woman. Her expression is like that of the angels. A cold and cruel facade caved into smooth stone with not a trace of emotion discernible from her stare.

The blade is raised again and you hear it whistle through the air, as it comes down and cuts through the leather of your boots. There is no explanation why, but suddenly her eyes become wide and surprised, her lips opening slightly and giving her just a hint of a normal human expression. The darkness creeps from the corner of your eyes to the middle and you gladly submit to it.

*

“She is waking up.” - “Finally!”

You can hear voices, feminine and light, nothing like the woman who had crashed the wedding. There is a hand, clad in soft fabric touching your forehead. “Welcome back, little one. Please try to take it slowly. You were quite battered when you were brought to us. We had to let your body sleep for the time it took us to repair the extensive damage.” Slowly you blink your eyes open and your mind begins to race with questioning, that is if you are not still dreaming.

Standing beside the bed that you are in there are two women with faces like cats. “I am Sister [ Jatt ](https://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/Jatt) and this is Sister [ Corvin ](https://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/Corvin). We have been taking care of you for the last 2 years.”

2 years?!

“We are members of the Sisters of Plenitude. We take care of the sick and ill. Infections are a simple procedure for us and can be cured within a matter of seconds, but reconstructing your bones, the flesh, drawing the contaminations from your body, letting everything slowly grow back into its proper place as it was meant by your genes, was quite a feat as was keeping your muscles from degenerating.”

You only understand half of it what Sister Corvin is trying to tell you. Sister Jatt picks up a glass of water with a straw and holds it to your lips. Gratefully you sip the cool liquid. “Where…” Your voice is rough from being unused so long.

“Oh, you are on the planet New Earth and the hospital you are resting in is just outside of New New York.” Another planet?! Surely you were still dreaming. “It is a little bit much to take in, but take your time. No one is rushing you. Why don’t you try to sit up with our help?”

The cat faces looked quite friendly and got in a position to help you up. Your muscles protest slightly, but something about your chest… it feels off…

Your eyes become huge as you look down and can’t see your belly because… because…

Your hands shake as you slowly raise them to grab at your chest and no, you are not imagining it, you have grown quite the chest!

*

All the sisters are lovely and help you to the best of their abilities to make it easier for you to settle in what was almost like a new body. You never imagined that you could, one day, have the figure of a woman.

It takes some gentle coaxing from the sisters for you to try on the strange undergarments for the first time and then even pants! You note how soft the fabric of each and every new article of clothing is. The villagers would have found anything of this nature utterly scandalous! But, you keep reminding yourself, they are not here. You are as free as you can b…

Your evening aided stroll is interrupted when you spot HER standing mere metres away from you, closely examining you. You cast your gaze downwards, embarrassed at being judged again.

The echoing clack of her heels and cane let you know that she’s moving towards you. The nurse beside you hastily retreats.

A hand under your chin lifts your face and you can only stare back into her mesmerising eyes, that keep you captive. “Well at least you no longer look like you’re knocking on death's door.”

The woman is still taller than you, which is not really a feat. If you had to guess, you were a good three inches shorter than her. Her hand wanders from your chin to your hair and she takes a strand to examine it closer and… and sniff it?

You don’t dare move. Not knowing what to make of her. On your almost wedding, she was a burning ball of rage and malice but here, right now, she was radiating a calm and serene aura… The juxtaposition was utterly baffling.

You’re still confused, when she addresses you again. “Aren’t you going to ask me anything?” It takes you a moment to come up with a question. “Is my guardian angel still alive?” she knits her brow “Not the question I was expecting.” She closes her eyes and in the next second you feel a familiar presence at your back.

You whirl around so fast your strand of hair slips from the woman’s hand. Behind you is your angel, the silver thread still on her pinky. Her stone face is calm, her wings are held around you in a half circle and her hands are reaching for you, her palms turned upwards. “Hello Angel…”, falls from your lips in a gentle murmur, when you place your hands in hers. You close your eyes with a soft smile on your lips.

Her hands tighten lightly around yours and your foreheads touch. This feels like home, like nothing else ever has. You hear the woman’s voice behind you, “you are an odd little thing. I think I’ll keep you, Pet.”


	3. Unexpected Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful TheAussieTimelord is back on board with me and the both of us are delighted to present you all a new chapter. :D
> 
> Many love and appreciation also go to krikkiter68 my amazing beta. <3
> 
> This chapter shows a change of POV. We will get an insight of the Master's mind. To prevent any confusion I will put those parts in _italics_.
> 
> Later on, if we get a look from the eyes of the Doctor, that part will be in **bolt**.

It was a grand celebration of the kings coronation and for you it still feels like a dream to be there.

Your dress is a floating wonder with layers of gentle, light green chiffon reaching from your waist to your ankles. The sleeves are made of 3 stripes on each side of your upper arm and just enough of your chest is exposed to notice the swell of your breasts. Your hair is styled in a fishtail braid and your ears are decorated with tiny, glittering, emerald studs. A silk ribbon, the same gentle green as your dress, adorns your throat.

Many a man and woman had complimented you on your looks and how lucky your husband is, to have you by his side. However, you just smile politely and look at the silver wedding band shining brightly on your left ring finger.

“There you are.” His warm voice pulls you from your musings. He is standing before you in an equally fine tailored black suit with a bow tie, which he was playing around with again nervously. Gently you pry his hands away from the now abused bow tie, on his left hand glitters a similar wedding band, as on your own. “You are far more nervous than me Doctor. Why?”

He starts to fidget again, but since you are holding his hands in yours, he can’t go back to assailing his bow tie. For others it is hard to tell, if he is blushing or not, but the last 6 month helped you greatly to tell the difference even with his darker complexion.

“I am still a clumsy tot, but for you I will try. I know how much you love dancing.” His cheeks become slightly darker. The Doctor may be great at running and coming up with clever escape plans to get you out of tight spots, but when it comes to dancing? Well, let’s put it this way, he was just about as coordinated as a clumsy baby giraffe.

Laughing softly, you lead him backwards towards to the dance floor. He is captivated by your eyes, probably because they have changed colour once again, as he claimed so many times before. “Oh husband of mine, what am I ever going to do with you?” You reprimand him mockingly while guiding his left hand to your hip, resting your right hand on his upper arm.

The first tunes of a slow waltz play and the two of you gently sway to the music. The Doctor, much to your surprise, manages to keep his footing. He really had taken a lot of dancing lessons to please you. You allow yourself to be held a little bit tighter to his body, giving you the chance to rest your head on his chest and listen to his calm double beat of his twin hearts. It still fascinated you to no end how anatomically different the two of you were. That according to his explanation, he had twice the amount of organs than humans have. Minus the brain. In that department he claimed to possess 27.

Dancing to the waltz, being led through each soft spin by him allows your mind to wander…   
  


***~*~ 8 month earlier at the hospital outside of New New York**

You open your eyes from the tender moment with your angel upon hearing the woman’s words. You are unsure what to think or feel regarding her statement or if you are supposed to think and feel anything at all. You lower your head in submission as you had always been told to do. She is the superior woman of the two of you.

Her hand is back again under your chin, forcing you to look in her face again. She isn’t wearing her gloves anymore and her touch is cool on your skin. “Never, ever avoid my eyes when I am talking to you. It’s impolite. Understood?” You try to nod, but her hand grips your chin tighter. “Use your voice. Did you understand me?” Her tone is dangerously low and her raised eyebrow is doing the rest to make you shake in fear.

You manage an answer just above a whisper and your tongue seems to stumble upon the simple yes you give her. “Now, that wasn’t too hard, was it? Well done Pet.” Her hand leaves your face to gently pat you on your head and you close your eyes in contentment. It felt so nice. If being called her pet and behaving at her command, meant you would be treated nicely while receiving gentle touches, than you could live with being her pet.

Unwanted memories surface again, reminding you, that back at the village, even animals were treated better than women. Your thoughts begin spiralling. Flashes of torture and torment and pain race through your mind. An iron grip presses down on your chest, making it impossible for you to breathe and you start gasping for air like a fish on land.

The last thing you hear is her voice calling for someone before you blackout…

*

_ The Master couldn’t understand herself anymore. What was it about this frail, broken girl, that fascinated her so much? The medics and nurses were currently taking care of the girl… young woman rather, to make sure she stayed alive. Hooked up to an IV that was slowly dripping a high dosed concoction of neurotransmitters into her body and an oxygen mask to steady her breathing - all to curb the panic attack. Despite the improvement to her physical well-being, the Master’s new pet was still very much the same damaged soul she had seen back in the village. _

_ The blonde's face was a mask of indifference but inside her was a raging storm of confusion, howling in annoyance. When had she become such a sentimental fool like her best enemy the Doctor?! _


	4. So many secrets and questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks go again to Theaussietimelord and krikkiter68. Love you guys!

_An animalistic growl rises from the depths of the Master’s chest and her fists come crashing down on the end of the hospital bed. The hospital personnel freeze for a moment, soon resuming their duties when it becomes clear the volatile rage of the Timelord is not directed at them._

_The flames of the Master’s fury are fought down with a deep sigh. Her shoulders are slumped as she rests her weight on the end of the bed, knuckles turning white as she grips the metal framing. A doctor hesitantly approaches her. “If I may have a word with you Master…” Her head slowly turns to see who’s speaking before she lets go of the bed and rises to her full height. A cold stare followed by a curt nod and is all the answer the physician gets. They swallow visibly but nonetheless tells the Master about the girl’s condition._

_“We have her stabilised for now, but chances are, that one word, one gesture or situation would be enough to trigger another episode. Her body is as healthy as possible, but her mind… well, we haven’t started her therapy yet, but she will need it. Intensive care to help her overcome the trauma of her life, her fear of anything looking close to a male of her species, the trained behaviour of not having a mind or opinion of her own… and that is only what we have identified so far. There may be more damage hidden that we have not yet been able to discern.” The last words from the doctor making the Master’s brow furrow and jaw clench._

_“Well then, see to it that she gets the necessary therapy as soon as possible.” growled the blonde through gritted teeth. The doctor bowed before her and scurried hastily from the room. Finally alone with her pet, she stepped around to the side of the bed, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest, her breath clouding the mask that covered her face…_

_If she hadn’t witnessed the breakdown of her pet, she wouldn’t have believed anything the doctor had said. Her pet showed no fear when facing a weeping angel. A creature that struck terror into the hearts of all who even dared utter the name. She truly was an enigma…_

_A knock coming from the open door pulled the Master from her thoughts. One of the cat-like women walked in. “I know, that you are a very busy person Master, but may I kindly ask you for the girl’s legal documents? The Judoon are at our backs and are asking uncomfortable questions. They are investigating the total annihilation of a backwater planet that occurred around 2 years ago. One that left no survivors…”_

_There was a reason she liked Jatt best of the cats, as far as she could like a person. She didn’t show her fear, only respect and said things without saying them at all._

_“The documents are in my Tardis. I will get you Enigma’s birth certificate. Will that be enough?”_

_“Quite so. With a birth certificate we can give her an ID, since she came of legal age just last week.” A small, conspiring smile had the nurse’s whiskers twitch lightly, the only indication, that this was a well staged act by both parties._

*

You are not alone when you finally wake up. Sister Jatt is sitting by your bed, an open book resting on her lap. 

“Welcome back little one.” Her warm smile encourages you to smile back at her. Your mind is still foggy as you come to, but you distinctly remember hearing Jatt’s voice as you were waking. She’d been reading a fairy tale to you.

“Does Gerda find her Kai?” You ask gently. Trying and failing to recall how the story had ended.

“She does. After many trials, she finds him again, freeing him from the Snow Queen and they lived happily ever after.”

Your smile grows bigger. A happy ending is always a wonderful thing. Which makes you wonder, if there will be a happy ending for you. You look around the room, searching for a familiar face with blond hair and mesmerising eyes.

You’re not sure if you had dreamt it up, but there is finally a name to her face as well as a name she had created for you. If it wasn’t only a dream. 

Your mind and body are calm and you make the decision to take a leap of faith. 

“Where is the Master?” The book that Sister Jatt held slips from her hands. The nurse’s pupils narrowed to slits. “How do you know her name?” Whatever they had given you while you were asleep was apparently still in your system. You feel no fear towards Jatt’s reaction. 

“I had a strange dream. I saw you two talking with each other. Who or what are the Judoon?” The nurse picks up the book she dropped, still looking warily at you, but finally takes a seat besides you on the bed. In a soft whisper she answers your questions about the Judoon and their current investigation.

Your forehead crinkles as you think all things through. “I am glad that a catastrophe struck the planet. The people are better off gone.” The coldness in your voice seems a surprise for the nurse. Maybe it is the medication, but in an equally quiet voice you let her in on your story.

The truth leads to a mutual understanding between the two of you, quietly agreeing, to work through your struggles together, no matter what was to come.


	5. The Daleks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Daleks
> 
> Beta: krikkiter68, much love to you my dear ❤️

Each new day brings new challenges and experiences for you. You become stronger and more confident and with each new goal you reach, your body feels more like yours again. The therapy is especially challenging for you, but it helps to have a trusted person listen to your worries and the pains of your past.

You aren’t mocked for being scared and that in itself is a complete new experience. They all help you to the best of their ability and sometimes, in case of Sister Jatt, even beyond what is required of them.

In your opinion the best things you learned here were reading, writing, doing basic math and dancing. Dancing is especially one of your favourite activities to strengthen your body.

Swimming is not so much to your liking, but you learn it nonetheless. If the Master returns, you want her to be proud of you. That is, if the Judoon will leave the planet. You suspect that the Master won’t come back as long as they are here. Two month into the therapy the physicians and therapists can’t keep the Judoon away from you anymore. They have some questions for you.

You have been prepared as good as possible and now you are on the way to your interrogation by the Judoon.

You are alone in the visiting room, which is bright and welcoming, already calming you, while you wait for them. Sister Jatt had explained to you, that the Judoon were some sort of police that could be bought to get dirty work done if needed.

There are two people entering, one is of the police and the other looks human-like, but as you recently learned, appearances can be deceiving. For the rhino like person you can’t tell if it is male, female or something completely else. The human-like being introduces himself as John and nothing more, the Juddon is introduced as Captain Rok Ma, lead investigator of his platoon.

You are surprised that a living translator is used instead of a machine. Something you also have learned recently.

“The Captain just has a few questions for you. It is quite simple and can be over in a few minutes.” John smiles at you and you instantly decide, you don’t like him. He is not to be trusted.

The Judoon language is quite harsh in its pronounciation. “So, why don’t you tell the Captain, how you came to be here Y/N?”

“Who is Y/n?” comes your blurted and surprised response. You pronounced the name wrongly on purpose. The translator seems to be surprised by your reaction, but does his work in giving your words to the Captain.

You can see his ears twitching while he keeps his gaze focused on you. He seems to pull a small device out of nowhere and scans you with a red light. Whatever this little device is telling him, he seems to be satisfied with the answer.

“And who are you, if you are not Y/N? How did you arrive here?” The translator sounds angry and harsh, as if he is very dissatisfied by your answer.

“I am Enigma and I arrived here probably by ship. The last thing I can only guess, because I have been very ill and just woke up here recently.” The device keeps scanning while your words are given to the Judoon.

You can’t fathom why the translator is angry at you and is getting more aggravated by the minute.

Before another question can be asked the walls of the building start shaking, the windows cracking and outside in the sky appear ships, turning the sky nearly black. Smaller vessels are released by the ships in the sky. Sister Jatt burst through the door. “The Daleks are here!”

*

You are still trying to process what is happening around you, while the alarm is sounding and Sister Jatt is ushering you onwards. “The Daleks don’t take any prisoners. They are a species devoid of compassion, reasoning or any other emotion besides hatred and destruction. Their sole purpose is destroying everything that is not Dalek.” She sounds scared and is pulling you along down to the second basement.

“Where are we going?” - “Not we girl, you. You will be going into a stasis pot with a cloaking device.” Jatt corrects you. Your confusion is growing. “But, why me?”

“I gave the Master my word I would protect you at all costs. If I am not true to my word, she will travel back in time and torture me for my failings in the future. Besides, trying to escape by normal means as all the others are trying right now, won’t work. Not even the Judoon fighting them will help. But it will buy us valuable minutes.”

She pulls you down another flight of stairs, entering a room that hosts an elliptical shaped silver container. Jatt hastily pushes some commands in the console, the pot opening, emitting a soft, comforting white light. You are still slightly confused by the nurse’s actions. She pushes you inside the pot and attaches an IV to your arm. A warm liquid drips through it into your body, making you drowsy. “Jatt…” You try to talk her out of it, way too late while your brain becomes more and more engulfed in cotton.

The last thing you see before the pot closes is the tear stained face of Jatt. You will never know that only seconds later after you went into stasis Jatt was shot by a Dalek blaster, leaving a bloody paw print on the outer casing.


End file.
